Back in town
by goldendragongirl13
Summary: It's three months after Sonny and Chad broke up and a certain Hollywood bad boy is back in town. Will Sonny fall for his charm, or will Chad stop her before it's too late? Possible one-shot, depends on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Grady, have to seen Sonny?" Chad asked, walking up to him and taking a sip of his loganberry smoothie. Grady was with Nico, pigging out of frozen yogurt, like usual. Grady shrugged and took another bite. Nico was the one who responded. "Yeah, she's in her dressing room." he said, and sent Chad a look that screamed _you can go now. _Chad scoffed and walked out, heading for Sonny's dressing room. Once he reached the door the first thing he heard was laughing. _wait, what? Sonny never laughs when Tawni's around unless she's planning something-or it isn't Tawni... _Chad thought, panicking.

He and Sonny had broken up nearly three months ago, but every slight reminder of her moving on was like salt and vinegar being poured onto an open wound- it hurt. a lot. "Listen, I don't know, we don't have the best track record, James." Sonny said. _James?! Not-_ _NOT James Conroy! I told him to back off of Sonny! Bro code, no exes! _Chad mentally shouted, shoving the door open. He completely ignored spilling his Loganberry smoothie spilling all over Tawni's carpet, and instead took in the people in the room. Sonny was sitting on her chair while James- yes, James Conroy, confirming Chad's fears- lay stretched out on the floor. "Chad?!" both James and Sonny shouted at the same time. "Hey, James, can I talk to you outside? They're thinking of having you back on The Falls." Chad said, faking a laugh. James shrugged, not catching on to the obvious annoyance in Chad's voice. _Always was gullible. _Chad thought bitterly, leading James into the hallway.

"So, I'm making a reappearance?" James asked, rubbing his palms together excitedly, though his face lacked emotion. "Not on the Falls, not in my life, and there is no way in hell you're gonna be a recurring character in Sonny's." Chad said, stepping forward so James couldn't escape. "Hey, chill man. I wasn't planning on it." James said, leaning against the wall in a coy manner. _hey! Coy's my thing! _

"Wait, you weren't?" Chad asked, realizing James' answer. "No man, I was gonna get in her pants then get out of her life." James laughed like he'd told Chad about a hilarious prank he was planning to pull. That was it, Chad realized. To James, Sonny's a joke. "Look, you can go and nail Tawni, or Portlyn or any other chick at this studio-except Zora, she's like thirteen, but not Sonny. You can't hurt Sonny." Chad said, stepping forward even further until he and James were nose-to-nose. "Dude, back off, okay? You two broke up, I don't see why I can't sleep with her, not like she's yours."

That was it for Chad. He slammed his fist against James' jaw, the cracking noise closely followed by a feminine gasp. Chad whirled around to see Sonny, mouth agape, staring at him, Chad, the good guy- in disgust. "Chad, what the hell?" Sonny asked, crouching by James. "I told Chad that I really liked you and he went crazy, just started pounding me!" James said defensively. "Not true, Sonny! He said he wanted to 'Get in your pants and get out of your life'!" Chad said, desperately hoping she'd believe him. "Chad, how could you attack James then blame him for something that honestly sounds more like you?" She spat the last words out and half-carried James, who was milking it to the fullest, wincing and such.

Chad stood there in shock for all of five minutes before his phone chimed.

**Incoming text from: old cell.**

Chad unlocked his cell phone and opened it . Old cell? James still hadn't returned his phone?!

**From: old cell. **

**To: Chad Dylan Cooper **

**Hey man, chill. Sonny's all urs when Im thru w/ her. **

**Snce u 2 d8ed, wts she like in bd?**

**GTG, she's w8ing!**

**James.**

Chad stared at the screen before hearing the roaring sound of Sonny's monstrosity of a car coming to life, indicating that she-_and James, _Chad thought bitterly- were leaving just moments before he could show her the text.

* * *

Sonny left the cafeteria humming, cup of blueberry fro-yo in hand. She walked the familiar path back to her dressing room and opened the door to see the one person she'd thought was gone for good. James Conroy.

"James." Sonny said, standing stock-still in the middle of the doorway looking at her kind-of ex-boyfriend, if you could call him that. They went on one date, then she went on a fake date with her most recent ex boyfriend, Chad, which was actually to make James jealous, because he left her for Tawni, so Sonny went out with Chad while Tawni went out with James and- it was a long story.

"Sonny!" James said, chuckling happily. he walked up and hugged her. She patted him on the back awkwardly. Hugging someone you haven't seen in two years, and was dumped by, and went on a fake date for, well, it didn't add up to hugs and kisses. "How are you, Sonny?" James asked, laying down on the bright orange carpet- one of Tawni's picks- comfortably. "I'm okay." she said, shrugging. She seemed mellow enough, but all she could think was _ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod why is here here?! James, you dumped me! And I dumped you! and you tucked and rolled out- and you're here! OHMYGOD!_

"I heard you cut Blondie-boy loose. Good for you, anyone with three names has to go." Sonny laughed, although her throat was so dry it came out a little more like a maniacal laugh. not good for meeting up with exes. "So, since you, Monroe, are single, and I, James Conroy-" he posed dramatically, reminding Sonny of Chad. _Chad... _she thought. he admittedly had a great name, despite the fact he'd created it, and was born Chad Goldfarb, as Tawni frequently pointed out whenever Sonny admitted to missing him.

"-am fully datable." he continued after a five second pause. "Listen, I don't know. We don't have the best track record, James." she said. James was cute, and he reminded her of chad in a thousand different ways, like his dramatic poses, and his occasional third person discussion about himself, and his apparent lack of modesty, and his obsession with self-beauty, and his-

Chad burst through the door of the dressing room, spilling a dark blue-ish purple-ish liquid all over Tawni's orange carpet. Sonny winced, then realized that, yes, Chad Dylan Cooper had just barged into her dressing room and ruined a carpet. "Chad!" Sonny yelled in unison with James. "Hey, James, can I talk to you outside? They're thinking of having you back on The Falls." Chad said, pretending to laugh merrily like that would be great fun. James shrugged, clearly unaware of the tone of hatred in Chad's voice. Sonny had picked up on it immediately, though, and as they walked to the hallway Sonny pressed her ear against the door.

"So, I'm making a reappearance?" James asked, sounding half-excited, half bored. "Not on the Falls, not in my life, and there is no way in hell you're gonna be a recurring character in Sonny's." Chad said simply. _What?! _Sonny asked, shocked by Chad's behavior. Was he being... defensive? "Hey, chill man. I wasn't planning on it." James said in his laid back tone that actually sounded like leaning against a wall lazily. _how does he do that? _Sonny asked herself, wondering how one can sound like an action. She shrugged it off and continued to eavesdrop. She listened to James explain about how we would sleep with her then just disappear. _James Conroy thinks he can make me, Sonny Monroe, into a booty call?! _Sonny mentally screeched. then a wide smile fell across her face. He was going to learn a lesson, just like last time he stopped by The Falls.

* * *

Sonny watched James type some pervy message into his cell phone- no doubt one he'd stolen from somebody- and hit send, then climbed into the passenger seat. "Hey, can we go get drinks?" Sonny asked, knowing full well that James would rather have a fake ID than a drivers license. James, proving her suspicions, pulled out a small wallet then showed her the card. "Leo Prince? Your fake ID is Leonardo Prince?" Sonny asked, giggling. "my ID guy was high" he shrugged.

"Cool. How about you go inside and I'll go pay for parking across the street?" Sonny said as she drove by a bar. "sure. Do you have cash?" he asked her. "No, Can I borrow your wallet? I promise to pay you back!" Sonny said. James looked hesitant, but apparently convinced that he was going to get laid, he agreed. Sonny took the leather billfold, dropped James off by the door then pulled out, leaving him in her dust.

* * *

**Taadaa! I worked really hard on this, It took me like two hours to even get the first half done, but anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Please review whether you think this should be a one-shot or a multi-chapter, I'm torn! **

**Thanks!**

**xXAnnaXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to the reviewers I will be continuing this for at least one more chapter! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello?" Chad asked to whoever had called his cell phone. "Chad?" Sonny's voice asked back. "I answered the wrong cell phone! Ugh, what, Monroe?" Chad asked, sitting down. "Chad, my car broke down and I-" Chad immediately stood up, hearing the panic in her voice. "And you what?" Chad asked, walking to the parking lot where his car was parked. "I left James at this bar and it's only a little bit away and I think he might know where I am." Sonny sobbed. Chad climbed into his car and pulled out onto the freeway. "What's the bar, Sonny?" Chad asked, slowing down at a yellow light. "um, the sign just says Pub." Sonny said, looking at it. "You can read the sign?" Chad asked, concerned. "Sonny, if you can read the sign you'd have to be pretty close to it. What town are you in?" he asked, looking on his GPS for 'the pub'.

"I'm about ten miles out of L.A." Sonny said, closely followed by a scream. "Son-Sonny?!" Chad shouted, hitting the gas and feeling the tank jolt to life as he sped toward the pub.

* * *

"Chad?" Sonny asked into her phone. Her car had stopped nearly ten blocks from the bar where she'd left James; she really should have gotten gas. "I answered the wrong cell! Ugh, what, Monroe?" Chad asked rudely. Sonny was already on the brink of tears; Chad being a jerk was _not _what she needed. "Chad, my car broke down and I-" Sonny heard the screech of a chair being pushed back. "and you what?" Chad asked, his voice full of concern. Sonny smiled in spite of herself. He was even cute over phone! "I left James at this bar and it's only a little bit away and I think he might know where I am!" Sonny cried all in one breath.

She listened to the engine of Chad's car jolt to life, then the squeal of tires as he pulled onto what Sonny assumed was the freeway.

"What's the bar, Sonny?" Chad asked her. "um, the sign just says Pub." Sonny said, looking at the large metal sign in her rear-view mirror. "you can read the sign?" Chad asked panic-stricken. "Sonny, if you can read the sign you'd have to be pretty close to it. what town are you in?" he asked her. She heard beeping, hopefully a GPS, "I'm about ten miles out of LA" Sonny guessed, looking at the city limits sign, which was a couple hundred feet from her.

"AAAAAH!" Sonny screamed, so scared she barely recognized her own voice. "Son-Sonny?" Chad shouted in her ear, but her phone fell out of her hand and under James' feet in a matter of moments.

"So, you thought you could just ditch me, Sonny?" James asked, furious. "James- I couldn't find a parking spot so I was circling, looking for another parking complex." Sonny lied, praying Chad was on his way. "Sonny, how gullible do you think I am?" James shouted at her. "I-I don't, James. I'm telling the truth." She lied, reaching for the stolen cell phone-which she now recognized as Chad's old one- which lay in between the seats. She curled her fingers around it and dragged it under the steering wheel, hiding it from sight. "Alright then, why are you still way out here?" he asked. She bit her lip, finding Chad in the contacts and opening the text screen. "My car broke down and I was calling a car company." she said, pointing to the crushed cell phone underneath the car.

"oh, sorry, I thought you were lying to me." James said, flashing an apologetic smile. "Hey, I think we can walk to the car rental place from here." James said, grabbing his wallet from the passenger seat. "okay." she smiled, pressing send on the cell phone and sliding it into her purse.

* * *

Chad pulled up to the car. It was Sonny's no doubt, judging by the dents in the hood. He walked over to the drivers side door. There was no sign of Sonny, other than a tube of lipstick and a crushed cow-print phone, obviously hers. His phone chimed an annoying tune, one which meant a text from Old Cell, aka James Conroy. He looked at his phone quickly, seeing the words James and Chad, then ignored it.

Chad circled the car looking for any indicator of where Sonny was. Her purse was missing, which may or may not have been a good sign. Along with the crushed phone he assumed that someone- possibly James, possibly a fan- had kidnapped Sonny. He looked at his phone again, reading the text.

**from: Old Cell**

**to: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Chad, Jsmes has me and im scared. were going t the car rental place, please hlp!**

**Sonnt**

**message sent at 4:18 Friday**

despite it being misspelled in nearly every sentence, Chad knew that Sonny had written the message. he glanced at his watch- 4:30

he dove into his own car and drove for the rental shop, only a few blocks away. He saw Sonny, who looked scared, sitting on a bench next to James, who was signing a few papers.

Seeing Chad Sonny's face perked up. Not her usual bouncy smile, but not that hopeless look she had worn before. Chad clambered out of his car gracelessly, walking up to James and punching his right cheek. Caught by surprise, James fell off of the bench onto the concrete. By the time he sat up both Sonny and Chad were running for Chad's car.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! This is probably going to be a three-part story, so the next chapter will be it! Okay, until next time!**

**xXannaXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! I don't have much to say, so let's just skip to the fan fiction! (Also, CHANNY IN THIS CHAPTER! FINALLY!)**

**bye!**

**xXannaXx**

* * *

"Drive! Chad, drive!" Sonny giggled as she hopped into his car. James was charging at them like an angry bull, no doubt as mad as one. "Drive! CHAD! GO!" Sonny laughed despite the fear she'd been experiencing just moments before. Adrenaline poured through her veins, replacing her fear with pure excitement. Chad pulled forward as James reached the car, grabbing Sonny's wrist as he did so. A sickening crack echoed through the car, along with a scream from Sonny.

Chad looked over to see Sonny's bloody hand. A gruesome sight. Chad looked closer and noticed a shard of what seemed like bone sticking out. "Chad..." Sonny wept. "Don't worry, Sonny, we'll get you fixed up." Chad said reassuringly. He stepped on the gas pedal, rocketing forward as he pulled onto the highway towards L.A.

* * *

"Sir, what's wrong?" The woman behind the desk asked, looking up from her computer. "She- her wrist. Someone grabbed it while we were pulling out, and- she, help!" Chad stuttered, helping a weak (and very pale) Sonny to the counter. Sonny only moaned in pain, incredibly tired suddenly. "Alright, sir, calm down. We'll get her a doctor, just come with me." She led Chad and Sonny to the nearest vacant room, helping Sonny lie down on the bed. "I'll get a doctor. Miss Monroe, have you taken any pain killers in the past twelve hours?" the nurse asked. "I took a Tylenol seven hours ago for a really bad headache, but otherwise, no." Sonny said, shrugging, then wincing as her arm nurse nodded.

"Do you have any severe medical or mental problems we need to be aware of?" she asked. "Well, a few years ago I broke my arm, but that's it." she said. The nurse nodded again. "Do you have any history with anyone abusive?" she asked again. Sonny looked like she was thinking about it. "Once I dated a guy who hit me, but I ended it." she told the nurse.

Chad's eyes widened as he listened to Sonny explain about her boyfriend from two years ago, who had hit her. right under his nose, he thought, angry at himself. He knew who this unnamed boyfriend was, the same one who put her in the hospital this time. _James Conroy._

"Why didn't you tell me James hit you?" Chad asked as soon as the nurse left. "I-We weren't really close back then." she said bashfully, looking down at her white hospital gown. "We were close after that, why didn't you tell me when we dated?" he asked her again, his voice was full of anger but his eyes were filled with sadness. "I, I was..." she started, faltering as she saw Chad's face. "you what, Sonny?" he asked gently, sitting down on the edge of her bed and holding her hand. "I was worried you'd think I was weak." she said, looking up at Chad. "Sonny, James hurting you doesn't make you weak, in fact, you are the strongest, bravest person I know." Chad said, smiling at her. "Even more than you?" Sonny giggled, despite the fact she was also crying, so it was more of a hiccup. "Even more than me." Chad laughed. Sonny smiled back at him, one of her genuine smiles that could light up all of New York City.  
Chad looked at her and leaned in slowly, kissing her cheek. He paused next to her face before pulling away and whispered, "I never stopped loving you."

Sonny looked at Chad, shocked. She looked upset, like she had to tell him something. He closed his eyes, prepared for rejection...

"I loved you since the day we met." she said. Chad opened his eyes to see her smiling bashfully, her cheeks red and her hair messy, but she was beautiful, and he knew, no matter what it took, he would get Sonny Monroe back, because he also knew that she was too strong to love without a fight.

"How cute." a voice said from the doorway. they both turned to see James dressed in a doctor's coat with the name "L. Phillips" on the tag. "J-James?" Sonny stuttered, scooting closer to the wall behind her. Chad squeezed her hand for comfort, making sure James didn't see the sign of reassurance. "Sonny, I heard you told our little secret." he said, stepping towards her. Chad felt as her palms began to sweat. The medicine the doctors had given her were acting fast, and Chad realized James may have had something to do with that. "Leave Sonny alone." Chad said, standing up. "Aw. Chaddy's here to save Sonny, isn't that cute?" James said in a baby voice. Chad clenched his unoccupied fist, trying to restrain from punching James. Sonny was a very anti-violence person, and he was pretty sure seeing any more blood that day would make her pass out.

"Leave." Sonny said quietly, almost a whisper. "what?" James said, humor thick in his voice. "leave." she said, a little louder this time, but still hushed. "excuse me?" James laughed cruelly. Sonny, who now had a determined look in her eye, began screaming at the top of her lungs like she was being murdered, thrashing around in the bed, flailing her arms, obviously gunning to scare away James. "Nurse! NURSE!" Chad yelled. Sonny continued her freak-out until a nurse ran in with a tranquilizer. Chad, catching onto the plan, then tripped the nurse, allowing the heavy drugging agent to seep into James' arm while he stood there, stock-still, trying not to get hit by Sonny. The nurse stared at Sonny as she stopped screaming and throwing her temper-tantrum and began grinning. "We did it!" Sonny sobbed happily. "Did what?" the nurse asked. She looked entirely bewildered by the sight. "he's my abusive ex and the one who broke my wrist." Sonny explained. "His name's James Conroy. please get him locked up." she said. Then she stretched her arms out and yawned. "I'm drained from all that." She grinned at Chad. "And you thought I couldn't act." she leaned back into her pillow and fell into a lovely sleep, and for the first time in nearly two years, James' face didn't appear while she slept, waking her up from the nightmare. Because it was over. She'd won. Scratch that, she and Chad won.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this! It was so fun writing this, and I think I might do a sequel. Tell me what you think!  
**

**Also, thanks for reading! :') **

**xXannaXx**


End file.
